Hollywood Arts High School
Hollywood Arts is a fictional performing arts public high school (Grades 9-12) in the Hollywood district in Los Angeles, California. Tori and Trina attend along with their friends and other students in the show Victorious. It is located next to a preschool, as seen in Jade with Tots. Like regular schools, all performers need to take English, Science and Math alongside Performing Activities. Hollywood Arts has "The Big Showcase" every year, and it was during one of the showcases that Tori joined Hollywood Arts. According to several posts on TheSlap.com, the janitor's closet nearest the gang's lockers has video and picture cameras in it, for reasons unknown. Known Teachers *Erwin Sikowitz - Acting/Improvisation Teacher *Lane Alexander - Guidance Counselor *Mr. Gradstein - Script/Screenwriting Teacher *Paul - Drama Teacher *Mrs. Yonders - Acting History Teacher *Liam - Stage Fighting Coach *Russ - Stage Fighting Co-Coach Classes *Technical Design & Production *Musical/Instrumental Classes *Modeling *Dancing (ballet, salsa, jazz, hip-hop, etc.) *Physical Education *Improvisation *Makeup Design *Stage Fighting *History/Geography *Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making *English *Algebra (all levels) *Craft Services *Scientific Study *Language (Spanish, French, etc.) *Costume Design *Study Hall *Office Aide/Counselor Aide *Theatre *Vocal Music *Visual Arts *Museum Studies (Photography) Traditions/Rules #Decorating your locker. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in plays after passing The Bird Scene. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Correctly performing The Bird Scene. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Tori protests this in Stage Fighting. #Performing in the Annual Showcase. #Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath. #Attending Kick Backs. # Having a required education. # Being a part of a sports team. # Lockdown Safety. # No stealing. # No graffiti without permission. Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the Asphalt Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. There is also The Grub Truck where they may purchase burgers, paninis, tamales, burritos, tostadas, etc. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts *Game show challenges *SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S'") *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment *The annual Kick Back. A Saturday night party held in the parking lot. *Powder Puff football. *Full Moon Jam. Known Students *Tori Vega (main character) *Trina Vega (main character) *Jade West (main character) *Cat Valentine (main character) *Beck Oliver (main character) *Robbie Shapiro (main character) *André Harris (main character) *Sinjin Van Cleef (minor character) *Fran Reynolds (mentioned character on TheSlap) *Rex Powers (main character) *Ashley (A Film by Dale Squires) *Ryder Daniels (Beggin' on Your Knees) *Damian (A Film by Dale Squires) *Sherry (Prom Wrecker) *Gwen (Stage Fighting) *Gary Lewis (Dale Squires) *Alison (Dale Squires) *Ed Caray (Dale Squires) *Quartet (Beggin' on Your Knees) *Sinjin's crew buddies (The Diddly-Bops, Rex Dies) *Darren (Stage Fighting) *Jess (Stage Fighting) *Molly (The Birthweek Song) *Lindsey (Beggin' On Your Knees) School Campus *There is likely a "Jet Brew" coffee shop somewhere on the premises as students are frequently seen with products from Jet Brew. *Asphalt Café *The Grub Truck *Camp Hollywood 'Punishments' *Detention-For violence in the school *Suspension-By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. *Expulsion-Breaking rules and traditions at school campus. *Hollywood Arts Jury Other Employees *Derek (security guard) *Unnamed Latino janitor appears in The Bird Scene. *Festus (runs The Grub Truck) *Principal Eikner Trivia *Every student is required to customize their locker. In The Bird Scene, Tori has trouble deciding on a design, until she finally decides to make a locker with the words Make It Shine (a reference to the theme song) that light up. Robbie's locker is a collage made up of the nipples from the baby bottles he once used. Andre's locker is a working keyboard, Jade's is covered in scissors, Beck's is transparent, and Sinjin's is covered in regurgitated food. *According Robbie's Big Toe, you aren't required to come to school on time, yet when Beck shows up late to class, Sikowitz becomes upset, so this is questionable. *In the episode Prom Wrecker, ''it was said that 'prome' is the first prom in Hollywood Arts, but in the first episode (Pilot), it was said that Cat didn't get a date for the prom, so this is another questionable trivia. *Every student that wants to get into Hollywood Arts must perform some form of natural talent in the fields of acting, play writing, singing, instrument playing, etc. (which brings up the question of how Trina came to Hollywood Arts.) *Like every school in the USA, Hollywood Arts has a mascot, which is not revealed. But its school colors are blue, black, and white. In Real Life Shots of the exterior of the school in montages are filmed at Burbank High School. The shots of the Asphalt Café are filmed in the '''Nickelodeon on Sunset' studios parking lot. All interior shots are also filmed in Nickelodeon on Sunset. Category:Locations Category:Hollywood arts Category:Logos